


The Re-Education of Cheryl Blossom

by stealthficcer



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Medical Procedures, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, corrective rape, enema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthficcer/pseuds/stealthficcer
Summary: Riverdale Kink Meme Prompt: Cheryl Blossom being punished at the sisters of quiet mercy. She is forced to have sex with men.Bonus: if she touches herself thinking of toni





	The Re-Education of Cheryl Blossom

“Toni.”

The name escaped Cheryl in a breathy whimper as she sat alone in her cell at the Sister’s of Quiet Mercy Home for Wayward Youths. It had been a long day of the nuns trying to torture the gay out of her, but Cheryl was trying to be strong. Here, alone in the dark, she could think of Toni, imagine her smile and kiss and feel like she wasn’t so alone.

Desperate for some kind of pleasure, Cheryl pulled up the drab grey cotton of her long night dress and slid her hand into her panties, eyes slipping shut as she touched herself gently. A bit of peace and pleasure, that was all the wanted, thinking about Toni and how, for the first time since Jason had died, she felt like someone might actually love her….

The door opened with a slam loud enough to make her yelp, toppling over on the thin mattress in an attempt to pull her hand out of her underwear.

Sister Woodhouse stood there, a bony finger extended toward her. “Depraved sinner!” She cried. “You dare defile your body while speaking the name of another girl in this holy place!”

A sister Cheryl mentally referred to as Atilla the Nun lumbered in, dragging her up off of the bed even as she protested, “No, please, I wasn’t doing anything!”

“Filthy, unnatural whore of Satan!” The nun spat without looking at Cheryl, as though the sight of her was disgusting. “You refuse our efforts to turn you to God’s path. Clearly, your perversion runs deep!”

Other frightened faces peeked out through cracked doors as Atilla towed Cheryl along behind the older nun. “I wasn’t doing anything!” She protested again as they neared a heavy, dark door at the end of the hall. No one left that room in good shape. No one would talk about what happened in there though. “No! Please!”

“Do you think we trust Deviants? You were seen defiling yourself in the eyes of God!” The Sister hissed, crossing herself and then fitting an old brass skeleton key into the lock and pushing the door open.

All her kicking and struggling and begging did nothing and Atilla dragged Cheryl into the darkness, down a long flight of stone stairs and into a large, stone walled room. It was cold and two other sour faced nuns were waiting for them. Under the watchful, judgmental gaze of Sister Woodhouse, they women tore off Cheryl’s drab grey nightgown.

With disquieting speed, the nuns bound Cheryl’s wrists together, then fixed the ropes to a hook and hoisted it high above her head. “Hey! Stop!” She begged, squirming and pressing her thighs together in an attempt to retain even the smallest modesty.

The crack of a ruler against one of her plump, pert breasts made Cheryl cry out. “You can’t fool me, girl. You’re a wanton little slut like all the others. Closing your legs now won’t make up for all the times you spread them for that Jezabel!”

Cuffs were strapped around her ankles before the nuns pried her legs apart and attached some kind of bar between them. The bar forced her legs to remain parted and made her struggle to balance on her toes. Any time she stumbled, her full weight tugged on her arms. “Let me go!” 

Cheryl shrieked “My mother would never approve of this sort of….”

Sister Woodhouse slapped her sharply across the face before grabbing her chin, gnarled fingers biting into soft flesh. “Your mother was sure to request this intensive treatment,” the old woman sneered. “She’s very invested in turning you from the path of perversity and deviance you have chosen for yourself. Sister Prudence, if you would?”

The other nun stepped in, a small bottle in hand. As Sister Woodhouse held Cheryl still (the old woman was far stronger than she looked), Sister Prudence proceeded to drip a decent amount of liquid into Cheryl’s eyes.

The grim yet oddly smug faces were the last things Cheryl saw clearly that night.

“My eyes!” Cheryl cried in fear as her previously perfect vision went very blurry. “Oh God, what did you do?”

Another sharp slap and this time she couldn’t even brace herself for the blow as she didn’t see it coming. “Be quiet, Girl!” Sister Woodhouse snarled. Be grateful for our patience during your conversion. The sin is clearly deeply entrenched in you. Born unclean, I think.”

Suddenly, bright light hit Cheryl and she cried out, closing her eyes against the searing pain. When she tried to open her eyes, she found it was pointless. She could see even less now that the lights were on.

Fear made her tremble, but Cheryl raised her chin, trying not to show her terror at this new, unknown humiliation she faced.

* * *

Sisters Woodhouse, Livingston, Prudence and Arzamasskia (aka Atilla the Nun) regarded the redheaded whore of Sappho bathed in the spotlight. The girl was pretending to be brave, but it was clear she was as weak as all their other patients. After all, if they were of strong character, they would never have succumbed to the temptations of the flesh.

As she was in need of conversion, their usual methods of re-education had to be expanded. Breaking her down in the traditional way simply wouldn’t do. Cases like Cheryl’s provided much of the revenue that kept their doors open. Not the money her mother was paying, though that was a significant amount, but years earlier one of the previous Mother Superiors had found a way to show their sick minded patients what normal young women should want while raising funds.

When sister Livingston opened the door on the far wall, 10 masked local men filed in. Many of them were regular customers, though a few were first timers. All had paid handsomely for the privilege of assisting with the girl’s rehabilitation. Their eyes traced her slim, pale body and it was clear the slut knew something was happening. 

She simply couldn’t see what it was.

“Gentlemen!” Sister Woodhouse intoned, clapping her hands. “Would anyone care to make a donation to be the first to expel the demons of lust from this whore?”

There was a brief bidding war as Chery begged for them to stop, to help her, but the right of first use went for $20,000...to Claudius Blossom.

Well, hr uncle was far more acceptable than another girl.

* * *

The girl hanging helpless before him, squirming and begging to be set free, was a looker, Claudius had to give her that. His brother’s ice bitch of a wife had given him lovely children, though each was defective in their own way. Jason never had the stomach to be a true Blossom and Cheryl, well...she was just a female and thus only good for one thing. 

Serving men.

He’d been disgusted when Penelope informed him of Cheryl’s shameful proclivities. The only time it was acceptable for two females to cavort in sexual congress was when it was to entertain men. To choose to indulge in such sinful behavior was unacceptable and he was pleased to learn that Penelope had sent Cheryl to The Sisters Of Quiet Mercy for conversion.

The Ice Bitch knew as well as Claudius did exactly what that would entail.

He wondered if she knew he was a regular visitor to the club under the convent...not that it mattered.

Circling Cheryl, whose head snapped in his direction, eyes staring blearily at him, Claudius smirked, knowing she wouldn’t be able to see him distinctly. She would, however, be able to hear his voice and see the blur of the foolish red wig he wore.

“Leave me alone!” Cheryl snapped and he could heat the tremor of fear in her voice.

His hand shot out, slapping her plump tit, making sure to hit the red mark left by the nun’s ruler. “Now, why would I do that?” He asked, smirking as she tensed. “All these years watching you grow into a woman, I could have taken you at any time, but no. I thought that maybe you would be worth something, marry into a good family. But you decided to ruin your life and become a dirty dyke whore of a Serpent! Now there’s no reason for Faddy not to take what’s rightfully his!”

Bound as she was, all Cheryl could do was shriek in fear and write on the hook as Claudius grabbed her pussy, palm pressing against the puffy mound, fingers parting her slick lower lips. “Just like a gash to be wet,” he sneered, then pulled back his hand to spank her cunt. “Apologize to Daddy for being a dirty little lezzie slut.”

Cheryl’s head whipped back and forth. “You’re not him!” She cried out in denial, hysteria rising in her voice. “You’re not him, he’s dead!”

“You didn’t really think I’d leave you, did you, Cheryl?” He asked, smirking as he saw the other men enjoying the show. “I go away for a few months and you’re spreading your legs for some Southside gutter slut? I don’t even want to think about how far you might have lowered yourself had I not returned to correct your behavior.”

“You’re dead! You’re dead!” Cheryl sobbed, twisting her body, trying to escape his probing fingers, two of which had pressed into her tight little quim. Claudius didn’t care how much she sobbed...hell he liked the tears.

She belonged to him now.

The girl yelped as he stuffed a third finger into her. “Guess you and your lesbo serpent haven’t worked up to fisting yet,” he mocked, noting how at least her body was responding to a man’s touch as it should, growing hot and wet between her thighs. “This slutty little hole can’t get enough, can it, Cheryl? You simply have to learn what it should be filled with. Good thing Daddy and his friends are going to teach you.”

Cheryl continued to try to fight but it was a foolish attempt. Withdrawing his cunt slimed fingers, Claudius moved behind Cheryl and lifted her, freeing her still bound hands from the hook and placing her on her feet. Immediately, she tried to run, but the spreader bar caused her to fall on the first step. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks as she struggled up onto her elbows and knees and Claudius knelt between her spread legs.

“You brought this upon yourself,” he said harshly, freeing his hard cock as slapping it against her ass. The smooth, round cheeks bounced so nicely and he knew he was going to have her ass before the night was over. For now though, he gripped her hips and held her still as he rammed his cock into her unwilling cunt in one brutal thrust.

Her scream echoed through the room and Claudius gave her no time to adjust to the sensation of being stretched and full, setting a punishing pace. “This cunt was made for Daddy’s dick,” he grunted, reaching up and grabbing her hair, pulling her head back so that the cameras set up around them would get a good shot of her face. The mask would obscure his identity but she was nothing but a cheap whore, so her dignity and privacy didn’t matter. Claudius sawed in and out of her wet snatch, his hips slapping against her ass, making the milky skin ripple. “Your cunt is sopping. For a dyke, you sure seem to love getting dicked.”

Sobbing, Cheryl shook her head and moaned, “NO!”

But her body couldn’t lie. Her tight little cunt was convulsing around his cock and he smirked, wrapping an arm around her waist to toy with her clit, which made her gasp and buck on his cock. When her orgasm hit, her whole body shook, a wail echoing through the room as her pussy gushed, squirting her pleasure all over his cock.

The feel of her cumming around him was too much and Claudius pounded into her for all he was worth before cumming with a grunt. His 9” cock sprayed jets of thigh cum into her fertile young body, her own muscles working hard to suck it all up into her ripe, unprotected womb.

As her orgasm ebbed, Cheryl collapsed, sobbing in shame, burying her face against her forearms. Her ass remained up though, her cunt still impaled on his dick. Claudius continued to thrust into her for a few minutes before finally sliding out of Cheryl, leaving her raw, abused cunt gaping and leaking cum. 

He nodded and gave her ass a slap.

“Who’s up next?”

He wanted a drink before round two.

* * *

The redheaded slut slumped on the ground as the first man ( who had gone all out with the Daddy Kink) stepped away. Hall had been jerking his cock as he watched the man fuck the little tramp, biding his time, and rushed in when the call was given.

Grabbing Cheryl’s hair, he flipped the weeping girl onto her back. “You want to avoid having your pretty face pulped then you better not use teeth,” he growled, kneeling over her and forcing the fat head of his dick past her plump lips. The girl took his threat seriously, opening her mouth and not fighting as he pushed into her throat, enjoying the vibrations of her choked sobs.

“God, such a good whore,” he sneered. “Letting random men fuck you like trash. That’s what you are. Blossom trash, just like your dead brother.”

She was clearly growing more distraught, but Hal didn’t care. He thrust his hips, pushing his cock as far down Cheryl’s throat as he could until she choked. Cruelly, he let her gag on his shaft, her pretty, panicked face turning red before he finally pulled back enough for her to gasp for air.

He only let her rest for a moment though.

Hal continued to batter her throat, enjoying the sensations of her muscles squeezing his dick. The longer he pummeled her face, the sloppier the blow job got and he smirked when he saw how much drool was escaping her mouth. “Perfect cock sucker lips...Bet Jason taught you how to do this! Fucked up family...you swallow every drop like a good whore!”

That was all the warning he gave her before moaning, his cock erupting and shooting white goo down her gullet. Hal panted, his balls churning, feeling like he was unloading years of frustration along with a build up of cum. With a wince of over sensitivity, he pulled back and saw cum pooled on her tongue. “Swallow, Cumdump.”

Blinking through her tears, Cheryl obeyed.

* * *

“No more,”. Cheryl croaked as the sweaty man left her laying on the ground, the vile taste of his cum in her mouth. “I’ll be good, I swear. No more girls.”

“You’re a liar and a whore, Cheryl. No one believes you. Next!”

* * *

“My turn, you little rug muncher,” Hiram Lodge growled as he rammed his cock into Cheryl’s still sloppy wet cunt with enough force to make her scream. The little bitch was the spawn of the bastard who sent him to jail, so Hiram saw this as a catharsis that was long due to him.

Even over her sobs, he could hear the loud, wet sounds of his such churning up the mess in her cunt and it only pushed him on. Hiram pulled himself out of her and easily flipped her small body over to mount her from behind, pushing the slick head of his cock against her tiny, puckered asshole.

Her entire body tensed and her sobs took on a new hysterical edge. “Please, not my ass!” She begged, trying to squirm away, but he held her still.

“This ass is mine!” He declared, shoving his cock into her unprepared ass. He could feel her screams echoing through her body as he pushed inch after inch into her rectum, lubed only with pussy juices and the first man’s cum.

Hiram considered himself an expert on ass and this one was virgin. “I own this ass,” he declared, finally bottoming out, his heavy balls slapping her swollen, dripping pussy with each thrust.

All Cheryl was capable of now was moaning and sobbing like a little bitch and he wished Clifford was still alive to see his only remaining child reduced to this, to know Hiram’s huge cock had been the one to tear open the girl’s tight asshole.

There was nothing like a fresh, teen asshole and the revenge aspect of it made it even better.

For a good 20 minutes, Hiram fucked the little redhead into the floor until it all seemed to be too much for her and she went limp. Of course, that only allowed his to fuck her harder. Within minutes, his eyes rolled back and he let out a curse, pumping rope after rope of hot seed into her battered and bruised rectum.

Once he was sure he had no more cum to dump in her (for now), Hiram pulled out of her abused ass, watching his cum pour from the slack, sagging ring of muscle.

He smirked at the nuns. “I don’t think you’ll need to keep her tied up...at least not for the rest of the night.”

Maybe she’d recover, maybe she wouldn’t, but in this moment, Hiram was pleased to see Cheryl Blossom’s spirit broken.

* * *

When Cheryl woke, it felt like she was swimming in maple syrup, slow and unable to think properly. Her whole body just aches, the worst being stomach cramps, and she felt like there was a fire between her legs. 

“Nugh…” she moaned, blinking her eyes, vision still a little blurry as she looked down at her naked body.

“What?”

Her belly was swollen, a taut, distended bulge and she felt more of the sharp, cramping pains. She tried to push, but nothing relieved the pressure and she couldn’t move, as she was tied to the bed.

“Stop whining. After your lesson, you require a proper douche and enema. The plugs will ensure it’s held long enough,” Sister Woodhouse sneered. The woman sniffed at her. “Your first lesson was not a total failure. Better a natural whore than a homosexual.”

The TV on the wall, a massive HD screen flared to life and Cheryl stared in shock. Ah watched numbly as a masked man with red hair raped her. Cold horror flooded her body.

It couldn’t be him.

Could it?

She was staring in numb shock by the time the man finished. Perhaps there was simply a limit to the amount of shame, anger, disgust and humiliation one could feel before they were overwhelmed. Cheryl certainly felt overwhelmed.

Another series of painful cramps wracked her body and made her moan, which prompted the nun to slap her thigh with a ruler.

“You brought this upon yourself by choosing to become one of Satan’s handmaidens,” the old crone snapped. “If you repent your sins, you will watch these fine men try to save your damned soul!”

“Please,” Cheryl wept. “It hurts….”

Sister Woodhouse sniffed at her and them pressed a hand on Cheryl’s belly. The pain tore a scream from the redhead, making her body jerk in her bonds. “Admit that you’re a filthy, sinful slag,” the nun prodded. “Admitting your impurity before God is a step toward forgiveness.”

Cheryl felt like her insides were going to burst and she let out a choked groan. “I…,” she began, cheeks flushed with pain and shame. “I’m a filthy, sinful slag.”

“I choose to be a depraved harlot and lay with another girl, bringing shame to my family and defying God’s will.”

“I choose to be a depraved harlot and lay with another girl, bringing shame to my family and defying God’s will,” Cheryl sobbed, desperate for the pain to end.

The old nun considered her for a moment before reaching down and, using both hands, yanked.

New fireworks of pain erupted behind Cheryl’s eyes and she howled as large plugs were torn from her asshole, cunt and urethra. Her clamping, clenching muscles pushed water, piss, cum and other icky things out of her sore, red holes, the flow increasing as the nun pushed on her stomach again.

“Lay in your mess and watch yourself be used as God intended,” Sister Woodhouse ordered, rising and looking down at Cheryl in disgust. “Don’t even think we won’t know if you do not watch. That would be unpleasant for you.”

She swept out of the room, leaving a defeated Cheryl laying on her wet bed, sobbing softly as she watched two large men DP her asshole while another man choked her on his cock. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the images flashed before her, a dozen men using her body again and again….

And somehow she knew that last night would not be the last time this would happen…..

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm going to be doing a bunch of Kink Meme Fills from Glee, Riverdale and Teen Wolf. Basically going for the 'Special Seat in Hell' fills. If you have a suggestion, feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Feel free to drop me a message on Tumblr :) https://stealthficcer.tumblr.com


End file.
